


Till Death Do We Part

by le_petit_lion



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Child Abandonment, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Polyamory, Smut, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, shes friends with mike, this is a reincarnation fic, tilly is still in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_petit_lion/pseuds/le_petit_lion
Summary: John Laurens was never satisfied with his life. The man he loved wasn't allowed to marry him because it would be considered illegal. His mother passed away when he was only 16, and his father was more concerned about politics than his own children. John left to study in England and returned to the Colonies for the Revolutionary War. There he met Alexander Hamilton, whom he would later grow feelings for.  On August 27, 1782, John would be killed at the Battle of the Combahee River, and only a letter was sent to Alexander. The Gods decided John has gone through enough and gave him a second chance at life, along with his friends and family. They didn't clarify that he would be a female this time around. Damn the Gods if they think he was going to throw away his shot now.(A/N- All rights belong to Ron Chernow & Lin-Manuel Miranda.)





	1. Chapter I

_**April 27, 2017- Thursday, 1:14 p.m.** _

   “Hey, get back here Freak.” I ran with what might my little body had. Nice job Elena. You managed to insult the quarterback of the football team, I was close to the cafeteria, but one of the members decided to tackle me. I stood up, well more like the dude yanked me.

   “Hey, guys. Aren’t we friends? Why don’t we just take a deep breath and work this out? I’m pretty sure we can get through this.” I tried to enlighten the mood a little, but the footballers don’t budge.

   “Does the little bitch have something to say? We know what you say is a fucking lie, no one normal can turn into the opposite gender whenever they want. Why don’t you just switch right in front of us? Come on…” Each boy chanted for me to switch. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. _I am Elena Salazar and I am able to switch from a 13-year-old girl to a 21-year-old man. While I have this problem, I also get visions or memories from the past that include a redhead named Alexander Hamilton._ Anyway, back to reality. When I failed to answer the given question, Matthew (the football player) punched me right in the ribs. “You can’t right? You’re just a whiny bitch doing it for attention.”

   They started to beat me senseless until the bell rang for class. “See you later bitch.” Matthew aimed one well-deserved kick to the arm and walked to class. I struggled to pick up everything and stood up, not putting pressure on my arm. I trudged up to the nurse’s office and sat on the table.

   “What happened now?” Mrs. Lovett said as she examined me.

   “Fell down the stairs again.” She sighed as she checked my arm.

   “ _Flaquita, Tienes que tener cuidado. Quién lo hizo_?” I knew she would catch the lie. I can’t speak Spanish, but I can understand some of it.

   “You know I can’t understand the language that well and I don’t know.” Mrs.Lovett was born in Cuba, but when Fidel Castro took over, she became part of Pedro Pan at the age of 13. Operation Pedro Pan was a program that helped more than 14,000 Cuban minors flee from Castro’s reign to America. She lived in Miami for a few years, but then left to California to pursue her nursing career. Ever since 2007, she has been working at the school.

   “Who did it?” She taped newspaper to my arm and gave me a pass to go to the hospital.

   “It was just these group of boys. You know the usual, “She’s just doing for attention.” It's no big deal.” I shrugged one shoulder and started to walk away.

   “Ay, _Mija, Has pasado por tantras cosas_.” Mrs.Lovett cups my face with her hands and looks me in the eye. “ _Vamos al hospital._ ”

   “ _Seguro_ ,” I replied which made Mrs.Lovett smile. She gave me the ‘you're doing good’ smile. She has been teaching me Spanish in order to help me connect with my Mexican roots. My parents never bothered to teach me. They just thought, ‘Oh, you’re Mexican. You can and will speak Spanish.’ I was able to understand some words spoken to me, but I have a trouble saying it. The two of us walked (well more like Mrs.Lovett carried me) towards the office and I handed them the slip while Mrs.Lovett signed us out. We walk to the hospital because Mrs.Lovett says that it's good for the mind and soul. As I walked, I started to get sympathy looks from passersby.

   “ _Puta Madre!_ Don’t people have respect?” Mrs.Lovett cursed as men and woman glanced at my broken arm. I snickered into my non-broken arm. Way to go Mrs.Lovett. Mary Elizabeth’s Hospital came into view. As we approached the building, I reached the navy double-doors with their plastic band fastened midway and their dull chrome handles. I pull my eyes from the highly polished linoleum floor to catch a glimpse of the hallway that stretches beyond, cut into tiny squares by the thin wire in the window panels. Without pause, I push with my body weight, but I needn't have, it swings open soundlessly and with ease. A draft of air hits my face, warm and with a tincture of bleach. Ahead of me lie magnolia walls, decorated with photographs of hospital staff smiling with the patients- most likely trying to make this place seem happy in other’s eyes. Instead of straight walls, the hallway has a curve, disappearing from sight in a hundred meters or so.

   “Hi, um, my arm is broken so I was wondering…”I trailed off.

   “Fourth floor 3rd room.” Ms. Rosemary responds, not giving me a second glace.

   “Thanks.” Mrs.Lovett sneered at the receptionist. Every few seconds I pass a different set of doors with a hand-sanitizer dispenser: to oncology, to geriatrics, to maternity. I bypass them all and reached Room 3. As soon as I sat, a male doctor entered the room.

   “What seems to be the problem today?”

   “Yes, her arm is broken and your _bobo_ receptionist just sent us here without checking. _Mira si vas a ser gilipollas_ -” Before Mrs.Lovett threw colorful words, I intervened.

   “What she means is that she would like you to examine my arm.” The doctor agreed and took a few test. Turns out, my arm is indeed broken.

\------------------------Time Skip-----------------------

   I left the hospital with a plain white cast and an angry Mrs.Lovett, “ _Cabrón_ doesn't know how to do his job.”

   “Mrs.Lovett, at least he put my cast on.” I stifled a laugh as we walked into our neighborhood.

   “Yeah after we stayed there for almost 2 hours!” Mrs.Lovett complained as she waved at other people on our walk to her house. If you have seen the 2016 version of One Day At A Time, that is basically what Mrs.Lovett’s house looked like. She had the room connected to the living room and gave me her and Mr.Lovett’s bedroom. She gave me the room when she found me in the school’s lavatory with bruises covering my body.

   As I mentioned before, I can switch from girl to boy. My parents didn’t like that much, called me a freak, and kicked me out with my school stuff and few clothes. I set my backpack down and start doing my homework, seeing as I only got out of third, fourth, and fifth period. “Elena, would you like to start packing for your trip?” Mrs.Lovett reminds me. I forgot to tell you about that. Every year my school sends the eighth-graders who would like to go on a week-long trip to Washington D.C., New York City, and Boston. In D.C., we visit Mt. Vernon, the National Mall, Lincoln Memorial, Arlington Cemetery, etc.. In New York City, we go to Ellis Island, the Today Show, Rockefeller Center, and we get to see a Broadway show. The show we watch this year, being as we got early tickets, is Dear Evan Hansen! Boston comes next, we watch a Red Sox game and visit Salem.

   “Sure.” We went to my room and gather all my supplies. After seven shirts, 3 of pants, 4 pairs of shorts, we are stuck with finding a dress. “Mrs.Lovett, I don’t think we’ll be able to find a dress.”

   “ _Mira_ , I might have just the thing.” She went to her room while I followed behind. She was going through her closet,”Aha.”

   “What is it?” I tried to peek at the dress.

   “My mother bought this for me when I was leaving Cuba. The program only allowed us one suitcase, so she would sew my dresses together, to let me have more clothing.” Mrs.Lovett held in her hands a long, emerald green, lace dress. “Now I’m passing it down to you.”

   “Oh no, I couldn’t.” I handed the dress in my hands back to her.

   “Go ahead. I can’t fit into it now.”

   “Are you sure?” I hesitated.

   “You are like a daughter to me. I wouldn’t let anyone else have it.” She kissed my temple and walked to the living room. I did my homework for a while and other things. I heard Abuela- er, Mrs.Lovett turn the stove on when I finally glanced at the clock. It went from being 3:18 to 6:32. “What do you want for dinner, Flaquita?” Mrs. Lovett said with her Cuban accent. She was the one who usually made dinner, but I would help most of the time.

   “How about _enchiladas_?” I smiled, getting the cheese out of the fridge.

_“Verde o Rojo?”_

   “ _Verde_.” We cooked as Mrs.Lovett would put Spanish music on. In some Spanish households, if you hear music playing, you know it’s either cooking or cleaning. While I made the tortillas, Mrs.Lovett would put them in the green sauce. Once she did that, she would put chicken and cheese inside, and I would cover the top with cheese. “Voila! We have completed dinner!” Abuela Lovett set the food in the middle of the table, and I grabbed the apple juice and water from the fridge. We ate as she told me what Cuba was like.

   “The houses were of many colors, and each house had a balcony. During the summer, the only way we were able to get wet was by the fire hydrants.”

   “But, Mrs.Lovett, wasn’t that illegal? What if an emergency happened?” I giggled as I drank apple juice.

   “ _Si_ , but we were always careful. Whoever opened the hydrant would hide the trench, and when the _policÍa_ arrived, everyone would run to 3 houses around the hydrant. We planned things through before we did anything.” We talked more as we washed dishes. After that, Mrs.Lovett would watch/ yell at the telenovelas on t.v.. “Ay.”

   “What happened?” I asked as I placed Mrs.Lovett’s _cafe con leche y galletas_ on the table.

   “Jenni and the family are leaving to Hawaii, and Chiquis y Jacqui is getting spray-tans.” She explains the scene to me as I dip cookies into my _leche_. “Mira, don’t get anything fake okay. No man wants to sleep with a plastic doll. While we are on the topic-” I groaned as we entered this conversation,” only do it if you are ready. Your body is like a tissue, and no one wants to have a used tissue. Okay?” I nodded under a blanket we had on the couch. She pulled it off my head and lightly tapped my cheek. “Time for bed.” I went in the shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and said my nightly prayer. Mrs.Lovett and I are not big Christians, because why would he make me the way I am. We just go to church some Sundays and pray at night.

   “Goodnight….Abuela Lovett.” Mrs.Lovett placed a hand over her heart and held back some tears.

   With a slight smile she said, ” _Buenas Noches, Mija_.” and turned off the light, as I went into a peaceful slumber.

_**\---------------------------------------------------------** _

_**That concludes chapter I of 'Till Death Do We Part'. I hope you have enjoyed this story. Please tell me if I did anything incorrectly. Just write down your favorite animal in the comments for all I care. Just comment, please.** _


	2. Deux

**_April 28,2017- Friday- 7:13 A.M._ **

**I was talking to a young Alexander Hamilton when I entered His Excellency’s office. The tent was big on the inside. Papers littered on top of a desk, and some were placed on a bed.**

**“Why do you suspect General Washington would speak to us?” Alexander whispered to me. “Do you think he would send us back home?”**

**“No, Alexander, why would he send you back home? You are a brilliant writer.” I replied as General Washington walked through.**

**“Gentlemen, you may be wondering as to why you are here.” He sat down at the desk, pushing some papers aside, and motioned for us to sit. “You two have been brilliant ever since you both stepped foot into this camp. Alexander, you have a way with words and a clever mind. John, you have a mind much like Alex’s, and you stand up for what you believe in. I overheard you speak of abolishing slavery, is that true?”**

**I gulped and stood firm in my seat, “Yes, sir.”**

**“If you two are up for this opportunity, I would like it you both to be my aide-de-camps?” General Washington offered. “Of course, I am not pushing you to do this. If you do not want the position, I will understand.”**

**“Don’t take this the wrong way, but Your Excellency, why would you want us when there are many other experienced men on the field,” Alexander spoke out while I nodded along.**

**“Do you not want the job?” General Washington asked, standing straight in his chair.** **_This man will make a fine leader someday._ **

**“Oh, yes we do, Sir,” I spoke in a long while, Alex nodded with a wide smile on his face.**

**“Well, it’s settled then. I will meet you two in the morning. You are dismissed.” He shooed us away with his hand.**

**“Can you believe John? We are finally rising up in this world. A lonely, bastard, immigrant orphan being the aide-de-camp of General George Washington.” Alexander exclaimed, loudly.**

**“When we’re together we can accomplish magnificent things, like aiding the General himself. Just wait till we tell Hercules and Lafayette.” I cheered.**

**“It’s just you and me against the world, John Laurens.” Alex leaned closer towards me.**

**“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I smiled, looking down at Alexander’s violet-blue eyes. Those eyes were mesmerizing. I look at Alexander’s lips as he looked at mine. Those rosy red, luscious lips that looked like they were made for sucking- My thoughts stopped as I closed the gap between the two of us. His lips tasted like freshly brewed coffee, and his hair flew in the cool breeze.**

**“Wow.” Alexander exclaimed, catching his breath.” That was phenomenal.”**

**Once we arrived at our tent, Alexander bombarded me with his puffy, red lips. I held him so we would not fall. Alexander started to grind against me as his hands were going inside my breeches. “Alexander, are you sure?”**

**“Yes, please John. I need you.” Alexander’s moans faded into nothingness.**

   “Oh my god.” I woke from the vision. Thank god, I did not have to see the rest of that. I quickly stretched and checked the time, 7:13 a.m.  _ Abuela  _ Lovett should be up by now. I walked towards the living room and saw that nothing was cooking. “Mrs.Lovett.” 

   I checked her bedroom and saw her lying in bed. “Oh,  _ Abuela  _ Lovett. There you are.” I got closer to her, and gently nudged her to wake up. “Mrs.Lovett” I called as she did not make any signs she would wake. I took her pulse and felt nothing. Oh, no! I ran to the phone and called 911, tears rushing down my face. No one would answer automatically.” Pick up. Pick up. Pick up.”

   “911, what’s your emergency?” the dispatcher finally answered.

   “My  _ Abuela  _ won’t wake up, nor is she breathing. Please help me.”

   “Okay sweetheart, what is your name?”

   “Elena.” I stuttered.

   “Elena, you said she wasn’t breathing, correct?”

   “Yeah, I’m right next to her. Oh god.” I sobbed into the phone.

   “Elena, where do you live, sweetie?”

   “5203, Pennsylvania Avenue.” I struggled to remember the address.

   “Paramedics are on their way. Do you think you can do CPR?” 

   “When did she stop breathing?” 

   “I just woke up. I think she died in her sleep.Oh my god,  _ Abuela _ !” I practically screamed into the telephone. A piece of my heart felt like it was being ripped out of me. I got to my knees and started to pray.  _ Alabanza a dona Adriana, Senor.   _

   “How old are you, Elena?” the dispatcher tried to make conversation.

   “13.” 

   “Don’t worry, everything is going to be fine.” She tried to get my hopes up. I can hear sirens from the ambulance getting closer. “The medics have arrived okay? I wish you the best.”

   “Thank you.” After I hung up, medics rushed into the house. A young medic pulled me aside, “No, please, I need to be with her.”

   I struggled against the lady as she asked me questions, “Where are your parents?”

   “How am I supposed to know, they kicked me out.” I glared at the lady not realizing what I had said.

   “Oh.” Ms. Lexington, I believe her name was, gestured a guy to come over and whispered in his ear. The man kept looking at me every time she talked. He nodded his head and look down at me. 

   “Can you come with me, Miss.” I followed the man to the front door. “What do you plan on doing now?”

   “Bury her, then go on my trip.” Now that may have sounded a bit insensitive.

   “What trip?”    
   “Why do you want to know?” I gave the man a confused look. 

“Seeing as you do not have parents, I will have to put you in foster care.” What?  
“I don’t think that is necessary.” I tried to explain why, but then I noticed people carrying Mrs.Lovett’s cold body.

“Sir, I found a paper in her hand. It appears to be a will.” An officer handed the man a paper.  _ Does that mean she knew she was going to die? _

“She wrote that all of her belongings go to you.”  _ Why would she do that? _ “And a letter.” He handed me a piece of paper and I couldn’t bear myself to read it.  _ Can’t these people see I’m grieving? _

“Okay, we will be planning the funeral. What casket would you like?” Do these people have no respect?

“Excuse me, my grandmother just died. Can’t you give me some space?” I ran far away from the men with only a backpack and Mrs.Lovett’s emergency money, which came to 1,000 dollars. I ran all the way to school when I noticed that this is the first place they will check. So, I slowed my pace and used my hoodie to cover my face. I watched as a police car drove away, probably trying to find me. 

I stepped into a mall, hoping no one would notice me, and strolled through the many stores. 30 minutes late, I walked out with my backpack filled with clothes, hygiene, and food. That I bought, none of it was stolen. Many people asked me where my parents are, and I told them if they found them to call me. That probably sounded a bit mean, but I have been through so much shit and it's just 8:13 in the bloody morning. 

I walked around the streets until school was let out. Have you seen movies, where the characters look at other people and wish that was them? Yeah, that’s what I’m doing. I see the children running to their parents with smiles plastered on their faces, not a care in the world. I wish I could be like that, not this monster that I am. 

\---------TIME SKIP--------

It was finally 5:30 p.m. and I walked to the school. Families hugged their children and laughing. Kids talking to their friends and people staring at my cast passed by me as I walked to the school office to get my badge. 

“Ah, Ms.Salazar, I see you have gotten better. Your arm is now in a cast. My condolences for Mrs.Lovett. I know how much you cared about her.” Mrs.Monroe, the school's principal, said as she saw me about to walk out. “Are you sure you would like to go on the trip?” 

“Mrs.Lovett would want me to go. I am not letting her money go to waste.” I replied and walked out, Mrs.Monroe following me. She yelled for us to get on the bus and I go to sit in the very back, no one bothering to sit next to me. 

“We will be heading to San Francisco Airport, and then take an airplane to Washington D.C. The trip starts now, so if you mess up. You'll be on the first bus or plane back to here, and your parents will have to pay for it.” Mr. Francis, our English, and History teacher explained. Mr.Francis was the only teacher on this trip that liked me, while the others didn't know me. I was the only one he trusted in class besides his daughter Jenna. 

I stayed awake for the 2 and a half hour bus ride, and as we approached the airport, students began to cheer. We got off, despite me being last to get off, I was first in line. Probably because I had my luggage on my back. My trusty backpack that Mrs, Lovett gave me. I got my ticket and waited for us to go through the long line of security. There were plasma screens that showed departure and arrival times. People lined to get searched, some being pulled over for bringing liquids. The tiles shined under the light beams. I was close to security x-ray so I began to take off my shoes and put them into a bin with my backpack. I walked through and was cleared, then I put my shoes back on and walked towards Gate 8. Other students began to chatter around me as I got a water bottle from the vending stores.   
We waited around 40 minutes until we were permitted to enter the plane. The seats felt comfortable to sit, but not sleep in. Tables were placed on the back of the seat, along with televisions, which played the safety precautions. The video was quite hilarious by itself because the people were rapping and dancing. No one was sitting next to me, so that was good. The seatbelt light dinged, and the engines prepared for taking off. The plane moves as everyone is pushed into their seats by the force, and before we know it, we are moving away from the ground and into the atmosphere. The stars’ lights shine on my face as I look out the window. What a day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that is the chapter 2 for 'Till Death Do We Part'. I hope you are enjoying this. Constructive criticism is allowed. 
> 
> Fun fact- In all, there are 40 Broadway theatres. Despite the title, only 4 theatres are actually located on Broadway.


	3. Trois

**_April 29, 2017- Saturday- 8:27 A.M._ **

We finally landed in Washington D.C. and walked to the baggage claim, while I waited with Mrs. Monroe. She grabbed her luggage and walked to the exit where we met the bus drivers. The group had to get into small groups with chaperones. I walked to Mr. Francis and got on a bus with him and the rest of my peers. Everyone was excited about the bus because it had curtains and outlets. My group walked towards the back and no one dared to sit near me at first. Then a girl with wavy, toffee colored hair that resembled the caramel candy, warm, dark red eyes that looked like red wine, and golden tanned skin that was covered in bruises. 

“Hello, I’m Michelle. Michelle Lewis.” the pretty girl spoke, her voice above a whisper,  with shyness in her movements. “Is it okay if I sit here?” 

I moved my bag and stretched out my hand, aware of Michelle’s flinch. “It’s fine. I’m Elena Salazar.” My bright green eyes shined with nervousness. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” She shook my hand and sat down. We stayed in silence until she looked at the cover of my book. “Les Miserables?” 

I turned to the cover, bookmarking the page, and smiled, “Yeah, I like the book so far. It’s quite sad. I really like the Broadway show.” 

“Cool.” The quiet girl gave a slim smile and I brought up another topic. 

“What’s your favorite century?” Idiot. She probably thinks you’re weird now. “Sorry, that was really weird-”

“It’s okay. Well, lately I’ve been into the 18th century. You know, Alexander Hamilton.” She grinned and turned to face me. “What about you?”

“My answer is the same. Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson, Maria Reynolds,” I caught her eyes widening and smiled to myself. I have a feeling that I know her from somewhere. “Have we met before?” 

“No, not that I know of.” Of course, she wouldn’t recognize me. I’m not John. This lady might be Maria Reynolds. Ask her more quest-

“What happened to your arm?” 

“Oh, um, I, um, I tripped and landed on my arm.” I stuttered, hoping she won’t think I’m a freak.

“Do you want me to sign it?” the young girl mumbled. 

“You don’t have to.” I grabbed a sharpie and let Michelle sign on the edge. 

The bus came to a halt and we were at breakfast. The building was crowded with chairs and tables. There were few people eating and we see the other half of the group was already eating. I grabbed egg and juice from the breakfast buffet.  I ate in silence as the tour guides entered the room and talked about the trip. 

“First we are going to Ford’s Theatre where President Lincoln was shot, and across the street, we will walk through the home that housed President Lincoln as he died. If you look closely at the pillow, you can still see the blood. Then we will drive to the National Mall and then the Smithsonian.” The man, who looked in his early 40’s, had snow white hair and black-rimmed glasses. 

We arrived at the theatre and it looked marvelous. The white doors opened and everyone in line rushed into the theatre. I sat with Michelle in the very back. The musical talked about Lincoln, obviously, and how the owners were going to keep the theatre alive. Most of the students slept through it, and I was legit bored. So, my thoughts kept turning back to what Dear Evan Hansen would look like in person. Ben Platt and Mike Faist right in front of me, sounds amazing. The show ended and I clapped with the students. 

We rushed out of the theatre to across the street for the line. I handed the worker my ticket and stepped into the doors that Lincoln went through in his last moments. The rooms looked amazing and well kept. A room held a casket with the American flag draped over it. Glass covered both items. 

“The casket is actually buried…” the tour guide droned on as my mind began to drift away in a vision.

**A pale light came through the tent as I woke from slumber with** **_mi Amor’s_ ** **arms holding my pelvis. I smiled as memories from last night came to my mind. Clothing covered the floor of the tent, and I struggled against Alexander's grip. I stopped once Alex moaned.**

**“Oh, John.” Alex whimpers as he grinds against me. His eyes flutter open as the dim sunlight shone. He placed his hands on my waists as he pressed his lips to mine. My head felt light and I was in eternal bliss.** **_Why? What did I… oh._ ** **I fully realized what I have caused when I felt his firm member against my back. Alexanders moans filled my ears and I slowly placed my hand between his legs. Alexander's breeches soon went to the floor as his large member sprung out. He thrust into my hand and groaned into the kiss. “My dear Laurens.”**

**I an airy chuckle and started moving my hand up and down. Alexander's lips left mine as he gave another moan. His violet- blue irises gazed around me as I continued to move my hand. He began to thrust into my hand as it moved faster. His slender member going up and down inside my hand. “If only you could see yourself. Withering underneath me, craving for my touch.” I whispered into his ear, driving him crazy. His whimpers sounded like music to my ears. I paced my mouth on the tip of his leaking member and swirled my tongue.**

**“Oh~, John!” Alexander thrusts his pelvis and his whole member is now in surrounded by my mouth. I bobbed my head back and forth as Alex went wild. His moans became faster and he shouts my name as if he doesn't care if anyone will hear. “I-I’m close John.”**

**His body convulses as his warm semen came shooting out of his thick member. I do my very best to swallow it all, but some spill out of the edges of my mouth. His semen tastes salty as I pulled him into a powerful kiss. His puffs of air send chills down my spine. Alexander stood up and put on some clothing from the ground.**

**“Let’s get ready for the day.” Alexander chuckled as I got dressed and he slapped my bum. I yelped out and smacked his arm. Hercules & Lafayette walked through the doors and staggered back.**

**“Hammy, you look as if you just got shagged!” Lafayette exclaimed as mi amour and I blushed. “It’s only the morning, and didn’t you do it last night?” Laf and Herc burst out laughing.**

**“Wait, how do you know?” Alexander inquired, peering at the two above his glasses.**

**“I personally recall two men going to their tent before us and causing a ruckus. Do you two know anything about that?” I smirked at them, trying to contain my laughter. To no avail, Alexander and I both failed. The four of us burst out laughing and Lafayette fell to the floor, causing us to laugh even more.**

**“Hamilton, Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan!” General Washington shouted outside. We all scrambled to the opening and responses were, “Coming, sir.”**

I was brought back with a dazed smile plastered on my face. Michelle stayed behind and we ran to catch up with the group. Mr.Francis would say some facts and I would interact with the map about the escape route Booth took. We reached the room President Lincoln passed and we can see the faint touch of blood on the pillow. I walked passed and stood next to a brown polished casket that had the American flag draped over. 

We weren’t permitted to touch the casket for some requested that glass was to be put around. I walked around and spotted a replica of the gun Booth used to assassinate Lincoln. When I saw this, I became traumatized.  _ How numb did this country get with gun control? In my time, it took us two minutes to reload, and we were only able to shoot 4 or 5 bullets per minute. Now some are allowed to shoot 6,000 per minute. _ I broke from my thoughts as we exited the building to find a store about the president himself. Some waited outside while I read my book under a tree. I heard whisper my name so I turned.

“Come on Elena. They’re leaving.” Michelle pulled me towards the group that was strolling down the street. 

The two of us caught up and went on the bus. A few students gave us disturbing looks, but my eyes were more focused on the buildings passing by. The tour guide commenting on what we would see, but I think Michelle was better. As we reached the Mall, Michelle would tell true facts. 

“Here we see multiple buildings constructed by slaves,” I covered my mouth to stop laughing as we got near everyone. “and only one person here did something about slavery.” She spoke in my ear. The tour man glares at us for interrupting his big speech as we ambled to the Smithsonian Museum. There was a large rocket that was our meeting spot. Michelle and I walked around, occasionally glancing at the planes and screens. I stopped and turned to see a theatre that was playing a black and white movie about older planes used, such as the Wright Flyer. 

Once an hour and a half were done, we walked back to the missile and waited for everyone. The teachers did a head count and we left to Lunch, which was at the DC USA mall. I walked with Michelle to grab a grilled cheese and a strawberry smoothie. We ate in silence as music played from the intercoms. As we finishing, I notice multiple groups of people wearing Trump hats. I got Michelle’s attention and nodded my head discreetly.  _ Please don't let them come here. Please don't.  _ We started to reach for our backpacks and leave, but one stops us. 

“You’re going to get deported soon, you crip!” I turned towards the voice and saw it was a pretty, young lady. 

“Excuse me Miss, but the Indians had this land before any of us. People began to immigrate from England to start a new life. That is what thousands of others are trying to do. This country is founded on immigrants. Mr.Trump’s parents immigrated here for a better life. Who is he to stop families from starting new? By the way, crip is an offensive term, you probably wouldn’t like it if I called you a dense bimbo with a spray tan.” With that, I smiled at the young girl and exited the building. My heart pacing at 4,000 beats per minute. I leaned against the wall to calm my breathing. Michelle looks scared and had a frown on her face.  _ Oh god, I probably scared her off by speaking that. She probably is a Trump supporter, oh man.  _

“I’m sorry if I scared you off. I tend to do that to people.”  _  Great Elena, she can think you’re more of a loser than you already were.  _

“That was brilliant.” Michelle breathed. “I wish I had that confidence.”

“O-oh trust me. I on-only speak when I g-g-get work-worked up, and oh yeah.” I glanced at the ground.*

“I was impressed, you’re ruining it.” 

“Oh, sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” 

“Sorry,” I mumbled, looking at the ground.

“Stop saying sorry,” I looked up at her and kept my lips sealed. “You want to say it, don’t you?”

“Yes, very much.” We walked back to the group of students forming and left the mall. Getting ready to go to the Holocaust museum. 

\-------Time Skip-------

We arrived and grabbed a pamphlet with a child’s name on it. On each floor level, there was, we had to read a page of the child’s life. At the end, we would see if they made it or not. 

**_Tomas Kulka_ **

**_When Tomas was 3, his grandfather passed away and the Kulkas moved to Brno, which was his mother's hometown. On March 15, 1939, a few weeks before Tomas' fifth birthday, the Germans occupied Bohemia and Moravia, including Brno._ **

I walked around as I saw boxcars, shoes, and clothing. I willed myself not to cry as I witnessed people being starved. I walked to the next level, hoping it would get better, but I knew it wouldn’t. When I saw this from above, I cried my eyes out as Alexander comforted me. We greeted each person who walked through with a warm smile. If I can remember correctly, Tomas was the young boy flying the light blue kite. He was in his own vision of Heaven/ Afterlife. 

**_On January 2, 1940, Tomas and his parents and grandmother were evicted from their house by the Germans. Hoping to save the family business, Tomas' father decided to remain in Brno. Because Tomas was Jewish, he was not allowed to begin school. A year later, Tomas's parents were forced to sell the business to a German for a mere 200 Czechoslovak crowns, or less than $10. On March 31, 1942, the Kulkas were deported to the Theresienstadt ghetto in western Czechoslovakia._ **

It didn’t get better. I saw the hall that was full of wonderful people who did not have to die. There was a room where you can pay respect to them. In the middle of the room sat a large fire pit. 

**_On May 9, 1942, Tomas was deported to the Sobibor killing center where he was gassed. He was 7 years old._ **

At the end, we were able to hear stories from survivors.  I couldn’t handle it because I already have seen so much. How can someone hold the power of life and death in their hands? How? I saw Michelle and she had tear streaming down her face. I pulled her close and whispered comfort things in her ear. I knew it wouldn’t help the emotions, but I tried to calm her down. She sat down and handed me her card. Michelle had the same child. 

“How can such a cruel person cause so much destruction to a community?” I held her tightly as she wept. All I heard we sniffles.

“Do you want to go?” Michelle nodded and we headed for the exit. The group was forming and we left towards the hotel. The drive home every chatted while I read Les Mis aloud to Michelle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment anything, like your favorite food. Hope you have a wonderful day. See you soon! 
> 
> *That actually does happen to me. I only speak when I get worked up.   
> *I'm basing this off of my personal experience. When I went to D.C., there were so many T**** supporters.
> 
> Fun fact- "Monster Mash" is a 1962 novelty song and the best-known song by Bobby "Boris" Pickett. The song was released as a single on Gary S. Paxton's Garpax Records label in August 1962 along with a full-length LP called The Original Monster Mash, which contained several other monster-themed tunes.


	4. Quatre

April 30, 2017- Sunday- 7:34 A.M.  
I woke up and got dressed in a red shirt and black cotton pants, careful not to injure my arm even more. I put my curly hair into a ponytail and grabbed my glasses as Michelle stepped out. She wore a black shirt with red pants.

“Hey look we match!” I chuckled as we left the room to have breakfast. The hotel made us egg, toast, cereal, and waffles. Since we were one of the first people to go down, everything was organized. I grabbed Cheerios and a cup of milk, while Michelle got Frosted Flakes. We sat at a small table towards the back and talked about literature and the trip.

“Why can’t we go to New York already?” I groaned the light- skinned girl sitting across from me. All I received was chuckles. “I mean really, what’s so great about Washington D.C. now? The White House is in total chaos with the new presidency. The only exciting thing was Obama.”

“I kinda want to go to New York as well. That place is rich with Revolutionary history, but I know that is not why you want to go.” She gave me a glance, and I ducked my head. “Is it because of a certain long-haired, tall, Broadway actor whose name starts with an M?”

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and smiled, “No, I also want to go there for the rest of the cast.”

Everyone arrived and we stayed silent except for when Michelle would show me something on her phone. I kept playing with my cast as the blankness caught my eye. You can see Michelle’s black, large sharpie signature. The group got on the buses and we made our way to the Jefferson, Lincoln, and King monuments. At the Martin Luther King Jr. monument, we each had to choose a quote from the side walls and share it if we wanted to. This man is actually pretty cool when you get to know him. His voice was powerful and always brought kindness to others. Alexander had a field day when he was introduced to him, and with President Lincoln. They were bombarded with questions and we had to pry Alex off. I also asked a million questions, but unlike Alex, I kept them short and simple. The carved stone looked magnificent.

“Elena, what quote did you choose?” Michelle gazed at me with her dark red eyes.

“Um, ‘I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love will have the final word in reality. This is why right, temporarily defeated, is stronger than evil triumphant.’” I glanced at her and gave a shy smile. She smiled back and turned back towards the monument. Students began to walk towards the Jefferson Monument. Why did this man get a monument? He raped Ms. Sally Hemings! He spoke of men being created equal but owned slaves. Then again, so did the rest of them. I looked up at the statue and gave a soft smile and narrowed eyes.

We drove to a mall and we got lunch yet again. I guess we are just going to malls to buy lunch. Michelle and I got smoothies and cookies. While we ate, we walked around the mall looking at stuff we don't need or buy.

“Hey, it’s a psychic!” Michelle nodded her head towards a young lady that resembled Professor Trelawney. Her hair was bushy and was held away from her face by a headband. A pair of glasses covered most of her face. Necklace beads surrounded her neck. Scraps of clothing covered her body. Her gray eyes looked mysterious like it held the secrets of the universe.

I walked up to her and sat down in the chair. The psychic placed herself across from me and held my hands. “Just close your eyes and think of a place that calms you.” My eyes closed and I thought of the tent that I shared with Alexander. The sun shined through as my vision came to stare at a bottle of black ink & a freshly used quill. Faint laughter can be heard outside of the tent. I warily stepped towards the entrance and I pushed one of the flaps away. A surging white light came through. I became enthralled with it that I pulled the rest out of the way. The light became blinding as I walked out.

I sucked in a breath as I opened my eyes. That was quite an experience. The psychic opened her eyes and proceeded to pat my cheek.

“Oh, you poor thing. Go to the resting spot. There you will reunite with the thing you thought was lost forever.” She gave me a smile as I held out a ten dollar bill. “Oh, no, dear. You led me on quite an adventure. I have never met anyone like you. This is on me. I hope your arm gets better. May I sign it?”

I let her sign it and tried to persuade her to take the money, but failed to no avail. “Very well, thank you. I must be going. Bye Miss Rachel. I hope you have a well day.” I walked away back towards Michelle as she balanced on the heels of her shoes.

“How did it go?” We walked to the exit as she glances around.

“It went well.” Michelle kept looking around, her head zooming around places. “Are you alright?”  
  
Michelle’s head perked right up as she mumbled, “Yeah. I feel fine.”

“I know we only just met, but you can talk to me about anything okay?” The corners of my mouth slid upward as I looked at the slightly taller teen.

“I have been getting really random dreams since I turned 12. They appear to have been in the 18th century. It always changes to a different scene when I sleep. I can't tell my parents because they will probably think I'm sick. And then-”

“Hey. It's okay. I'm going through the same thing.” I sighed as the young girl glanced at me, looking into my eyes.

“Finally, someone understands me.” I gave an airy laugh. “I’m serious. I never had someone who was going through what I am.”

“Well, here I am.”

“Look who it is. The school whore and freak together.” We turned and there stood Jenna and a few of her friends.

“Please leave us alone,” I whispered as my eyes directed to the ground.

“Why, does your friend not know?”

“Not know what?” Please, Jenna, stop.

“Oh, this is amazing,” Cindy wrapped an arm around me. “Little Elena here can switch from a girl to a boy.”

“That's impossible,” Michelle said, my eyes connecting with hers.

“Nothing is impossible for Elena.” Jenna looked at me. “Why don't you show her?”

“What happened to you? We used to be the best of friends, and now you're a monster.”

“Switch!” No one came to my rescue, and Michelle's protests were drowned out. I finally gave in and turned into John. Gasps can be heard as people began to film around us.

I rose my head and mouthed ‘I'm sorry’ to Michelle who had a hand covering her mouth. I walked towards her but she stepped in the opposite direction.

“Look, your own friend is scared of you. You never belonged here, Elena. I'm not the monster,” Jenna glared at me dead in the eyes and said, “You are.”

Tears fell down my face as I ran away from the laughter. I could have been born normal can I? I just have to ruin everything I touch. I guess that is my purpose in life. To be alone.

\-----Time Skip-----

I found myself at the Washington Union Station, waiting for the train to NYC. Might as well go somewhere I like before I’m found. Tickets cost around $65, and I stuttered through asking. I’m pretty sure I didn’t have the right amount of money in my hand, so I think the lady just took pity on me. I opened my book as I waited. People ran by me without asking anything. Muffled words came out of the intercom as a train pulled out.

“To New York City!” a young girl yelled to her parents. They laughed and one of the fathers carried her with a smile. Past days, I would have hoped that would be me, but now I realized that would never happen. Who would want a closet case?

I boarded the train and sat in the farthest corner, away from society. The uncomfortable blue seats faced me with no one sitting in them. The train began to depart from the station as I glanced out the window. Tears began to release from my eyes once more.

Why can't you be normal for once in your sad life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry that this took long. I had writer's block and exams, but I'm here now. And I' rededicating myself to continue this story. 
> 
> Fun Fact- Anthropologists believe wisdom teeth, or the third set of molars, were the evolutionary answer to our ancestor's early diet of coarse, rough food – like leaves, roots, nuts and meats – which required more chewing power and resulted in excessive wear of the teeth.


End file.
